reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
RD: Legion
Overview After being snared by a malfunctioning tractor beam, the Dwarfers meet a strange being named Legion who has no intention of letting them leave... Summary After serving Lister corn-fed Space Weevil (he thought it was crunchy king prawn), they are attacked by a missile while turns out to be part of a malfunctioning guidance beam while aids in them docking with a research facility which was once occupied by the greatest minds of the 24th century, they decide to look around to see if there was anything worth salvaging, they are then greeted by a lifeform that didn't initially appear on the psi-scan. He proceeded to giving Rimmer a hard-light drive (which gave him a physical presence, allowing him to do whatever a living human could do with the added bonus that he couldn't be harmed, but could still feel pain), removed Lister's appendix which was on the verge of peritonitis and then invited them to dinner, refering to himself as "Legion". They then talked about Legion when he is preparing the feast and want to persuade him to come with them, but after much of the mamosian banquet falls on Rimmer (partly because the mamosian anti-matter chopsticks that Rimmer was holding crossed), Legion tells them that he can't leave the institute and doesn't want then to leave either, he intends for them to be his honoured guests until they die. They find out that their rooms are catered to their tastes and requirements, Rimmer considers it impecable right down to the overstarched pyjamas and noctural boxing gloves, Lister finds a few dozen 8-packs of lager and a spare pair of sneakers in the ice box, a bowl of chilli peppers on the bedside drawers, a plate with sugar puff sandwiches, it has all his favourate music and movies (e.g. NO Doug McClure), Kryten finds mudstreaked floors with a mop and bucket (in a deleted scene, the Cat said that his room had hot and cold running hair mousse, and velcro sheets that wax you while you sleep). They realise while eating breakfast that although they're treated well, they are still prisoners and Lister comes up with a plan, based on the movie "Revenge of the Surf Boarding Killer Bikini Vampire Girls", which fails as Legion knows of that plan too, it is revealed by Kryten (who was suspecting it) that Legion is a gestalt entity made up of all four of them and if they left he would be nothing, he demonstrates that he is capable of insanely irrational behaviour by stabbing his hand, giving them the pain as well and threatened to stab himself in the groin at the next hint of insurrection, he explained that he was the product of the greatest minds of the 24th century, an experiment in collective intelligence, but old age killed them one by one. Kryten then knocks the Cat and Lister out, Rimmer turns off his light bee, resulting in Legion becoming Kryten and is compelled to aid Kryten in getting the others to Starbug, considering a "Limbo state of non-existance" as promotion. When they leave, Kryten explains that Legion created a Star Drive and that it could get them to Red Dwarf in a matter of nano-seconds, it works...it just doesn't take Starbug with it. Notes *This is the episode where Rimmer has the Hard Light drive installed, which allows him to touch physical objects (in soft light form, he could only touch other soft light objects and holograms). Noteworthy Dialogue Interesting, funny or relevant dialogue in the episode. Legion: My name is Legion, for we are many. (A reference from the Bible, as Legion is made up of the crew members emotions) Background Information Any behind the scenes information or any other information that doesn't fit in the other categories. Guest Stars *Nigel Williams as Legion References Other articles of things featured in this particular episode Category:Series VI Episodes Category:Episodes